rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
RASFSIH fairy academy
The Academy Massive Bedroom There is a massive bedroom all nursery fairies share. I imagine it to be a massive room with four plain wood panelled walls, carpeted floor, 35 cribs all standing in a line and the same number of bunk beds on the wall at the back. It must be pretty comfortable for all mentors and mentees to share the same bedroom. In the right-hand side corner there is a wooden door ir which leads you into a large washroom/toilet area. This room is entirely filled with tiles floor/ceiling and walls. In the majority of the room there are five aisles and in each aisle there are seven sections. Every Group shares one aisle.One for Rainbows, one for weather, Party, Jewel and pet fairies. The Funday fairies use everything the Rainbow fairies used as they no longer would be living in the nursery wing. Each section contains its own wash area with soap/shampoo. Every individual mentor shares one section with their own mentee. Which means that every evening when mentors return home from work, they bathe and wash their own mentees. Also trying to teach them to do it themselves.Personal hygiene is taught by personal mentors, usually before a child turns five and moves into the dorm. While the middle of the room is mainly used for washing, the sides are used for water barrels and toilet facilities. There is a door in the corner leading in to the bedroom. on the same side in the middle of the wall there is a door leading into the infirmary. Toilets and potties are lined on one side of the wall. the bathroom connected to the bedroom doesn't need toothbrush facilities because this is mainly used for bathing and washing before bed or in the morning before breakfast. Teeth are brushed three times a day after each meal making it easy to use the bathroom closely connected to the massive dining room. This bath has the same amount of aisles and section with a wash basin for each girl, also shared with mentor. Mentors brush their own teeth to encourage mentees to brush their teeth also helping and assisting them if needed. Both bathroom have toilet facilities and doors each, which is connected to the infirmary. The dining room has a wooden floor board and empty walls. The middle of the room contains a large wooden low table with 35 little chairs all around it. There are also 35 flap chairs that is pulled down to sit on and flap back against the wall if you stand up. They are all around the long walls for seniors to sit and eat with their mentees. Pets are eating somewhere in the corner. Most senior fairies who still live in the nursery area prefer eating their lunch and dinner there because the kitchen is small and while waiting for the little ones to finish they might as well sit down and eat a little . This would be different for students who live in the dorms, as they only have a small dining room. all rooms in the nursery wing are large due to the number of fairies living there. The dorm’s main hall is still as large and wide as the nursery since its the living area, which of course is shared by all firies giving also the same amount of students as nursery fairies.. It has no toys like the nursery since is mainly used for study hall and homework but still, it’s used for festivals,parties and indoor games. bed/bathrooms are not large as in nursery because they are separated into groups. The dining room is small and students take turns eating their meals. Kitchen is quite large with water barrels on one side used for washing and drying dishes, a large store cupboard with cleaning materials and food storage, and opposite a small enclosed space outside mainly for keeping the trash, until one of the garden staff come and collect it to recycle it back to the garden. Courtesy of a wiki contributor